Game hunting is a popular recreational pastime in the United States and many other countries worldwide. However, hunting regulations have become increasingly strict, limiting the duration and scope of hunting activities to particular animals, geographic areas, and other limits. In addition, some hunters prefer to participate in outdoor activities without killing or injuring animals.